


Korra of Tron Legends:  New Uprising

by Flareburn_Fire



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareburn_Fire/pseuds/Flareburn_Fire
Summary: Hi, i'm making this Legend of Korra and Tron Fan-fic. Kinda took inspiration from Cthrysler on Soundcloud/Youtube of making the songs from those two movie/tv series. I'll make it into parts and kinda similar to the Tron movie and the Netflix Tron tv series.





	Korra of Tron Legends:  New Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm making this Legend of Korra and Tron Fan-fic. Kinda took inspiration from Cthrysler on Soundcloud/Youtube of making the songs from those two movie/tv series. I'll make it into parts and kinda similar to the Tron movie and the Netflix Tron tv series.

Korra was walking around in Republic City at night, in the cold lonely empty town. Wearing her water tribe uniform. She had long hair and 23 years old. Completely recovered from tough events that she had gone through and been 2 to 5 years since chaos outbreak. Korra notice a new game store that was open and it was open 24/7. "Huh? Is this a game store?" Korra question herself as she looked through the window to see a bunch of arcades and she insist to check it out and walks in to looked around. "Huh, pretty neat, but I don't see anyone here." Said Korra as the owner isn't to be seen anywhere but a door behind the counter of the cash register. Korra notice a arcade that had a T in a Neon Circle at the end of the doorway path. She looked around to find a phone. Korra found the phone and dailed her friend, Mako and Asami and waited for them to be answered. "Hello?" As Mako and Asami picked up the phone. "Mako! Asami! Can you two come down to the game store down in the Saint Water 43rd Street. Please....!" As Korra was begging her friends to come over. Asami answered "Alright, I'll be right there." As tired Asami answered and hanged up to get ready. Mako also answered "Alright, I'll be there too. Do you want me to bring Bulin too?" Korra replied "Yes, we needed Team Avatar. Oh, Mako, can I talk to you before you hang up?" Mako sighed "What is it, Korra? Is it about our relationships? We've agreed to completely end our relationships." "I know, but, I just wanted to get it off of my chest." Korra said with a big sighed "Asmai and I are dating." Mako was in complete shocked and blush a little as he heard that. "Wh-what....?! Y-you dating Asami?! When did it happened!" Mako said with a outburst of jealously. Korra sighed. "2 years after we beaten Kuvira. And yeah, it's complete shocked. And we're planning to get married within 1 year." Korra said. Mako take it all in and take a deep breath. "Alright, I'm not mad, just surprised and kinda wish you luck on that. I'll be right there with Bulin." Mako said as he hanged up, get ready, and went to get Bulin. Korra hanged the phone up and leaving tips on the table for using the phone. Korra went to the arcade machine to the back and exam it. She grab a coin from her pocket and insert a coin, but it fallen out to the ground as she heard it. She bent down to picked it up, but notice scrape marks on the hard floor and follows the trail that would lead to the edges of the machine. She stood up and tries to move it on the right side, but didn't work. She tried the left side and notice it opens like a door, but, it was kinda heavy to move it. Korra heard the door open as her friends walked in. Bulin yawned. "Why did you wake us up this late of night for a game?" Bulin said. "Well, i just found out this arcade machine is a door to something." Korra said with curious thoughts. "Well, get it open already." Mako said. Korra step back and use her metalbending to move the arcade machine to the left as a door. "I'll lead the way." Asami and had her gloves on her and she lead downstairs as the rest follows her. Mako snap his finger for to make a flame for light. "Apparently it's a basement." Asami said as the door closed. They continue to go downstairs and found a room with a door, it's locked and Asmai step back as Korra open the door with a force of airbending and had use metalbending to get the door open. They walked in and surprised by the hidden room with advanced technology. "I never seen this advanced technology before." Said Asami as she looked at the machine and saw the computer, she sat down as Korra, Bulin, and Mako hover over her. Asami placed her down beside her. Asami notice the keyboard glows and wipe the dust off. Korra looked around. Korra found a book with notes and access of the computer. "Hey Asami, here." As Korra handed her the book and Asami type the following words and entered their names. Once she hit enter the machine started and warpped them somewhere. They're all in shocked to see the stuff on the table isn't there. "Where are we?!" Bulin paniced. "Calm down, Bulin. We might've teleported somewhere." Mako said to calm down Bulin. "I don't we didn't teleported somewhere. This place is very differnet." Korra said as she went out as the rest follows her. They went out of the building to be surprided that everything changed to black dark areas with stripe lights outline neon color of white and different shades of blue. Six big redish-orange flyer Π in afar distances. "What is this place?" Mako questioned. "I don't know. But we'll find out soon. Everything is so dark and bright lights." Korra said. "Yeah, can't agree more." Asami replied to Korra. The flying Π went towards them and landed around them. The 6 Π docked the lower pads in the middle and there were 2 on each one so that make 6 and have staffs on them. They grab the gang and exam them. "These programers doesn't have duel disks." To one one of the guards said. "Programers?! Let go me!" Korra said in anger and struggles, kicks them going to the air and jumps away, landed onto the groud and run and turned back as she tried to use her firebending was in shocked "Huh? My bending isn't working?!" Korra said in shocked as she tried to bending as the guards rushed to get her. Korra fights back as her friends were taken away and hooked up to be safe for the ride. The other two guards left as the flyers left and rushed to attack Korra as she tried to defend herself and unarmed one of them and took their staff. The guard that were unarmed took out their duel disk, a circle black with their color that is a donut shape but the inside hole is length enough for the user to hold. Korra charge to attack them and air jump to thrust to stab the one with the duel disk, the guard dodges and hit korra on the side as she scream in pain and bleeding on her side. She put in guard position she was sround by three in front and one of the guards teased her and Korra passed out, she was carried and put on flying Π to locked up to taken somewhere to prepared for the game.

To be Continued....


End file.
